GALAU
by Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka
Summary: Naruto galau? Sasuke yang penasaran pun berusaha mencari tahu. Akan tetapi, sang saksi mata yang diduga tersangka sama sekali tidak membantu. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke? 。SasuNaru! Read and Review?


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**S.N Fiction, Alternatif Reality, Boys Love, School Life © Warning!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read © Fujodanshi**

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, tepatnya di ruang perpustakaan, Uzumaki Naruto hanya bisa menatap buku tebal di hadapannya dengan perasaan jenuh. Mencari suasana lain, ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, hanya untuk mendapati sosok Uchiha Sasuke sang sahabat tengah asyik tenggelam dengan buku yang di bacanya.<p>

"Teme..."

"Hn."

"Teme..."

"Hn."

"Teme?"

"Apa sih, Dobe?"

Akhirnya Sasuke harus meninggalkan acara membaca bukunya sejenak demi menatap sang pirang tersayang.

"Teme..." Naruto menggigit bibirnya ragu, sukses menimbulkan kernyitan di kening Sasuke.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke sesabar mungkin.

"Teme, a-aku... aku galau."

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ GALAU ~oOo~<strong>

**Oneshot. (Feel Confuse)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

><p>Sasuke cengo.<p>

"Galau?" tanyanya sangsi.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau sadar tidak sih? Hampir setiap saat Sakura, Ino dan Hinata pasti langsung berbisik-bisik ria saat memandang ke arah ku, tak jarang pula mereka terkikik-kikik geli setelah melirikku."

Sasuke menatap Naruto serius.

"Kau? Merasa diperhatikan oleh Sakura dan kawan-kawan? Kau bercanda?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir, membuat Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menculik sang pemuda pirang dan menguncinya di kamar.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya, Teme. Tapi belakangan ini aku sering memergoki mereka menatapku secara intens dengan mata berbinar-binar, tak jarang juga mereka berteriak kesenangan entah karena apa. Jujur Teme, aku mulai tidak nyaman. Memangnya ada apa dengan diriku sehingga mereka sampai segitunya?"

Mendengar curhat dari sang pemuda pirang, Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Hmm... menurutnya, tidak ada keanehan pada diri Naruto, semuanya terlihat perfect-perfect saja.

O ya, jangan lupakan beberapa hal di sini. Satu, baju seragam Naruto yang dua kancing teratasnya tidak dikaitkan, sehingga menampilkan kulit karamel eksotisnya. Dua, semakin naik ke atas, maka kau akan mendapati leher jenjang sang pirang yang mulus. Tiga, bibir mungil merekah begitu menggoda. Empat, kedua bola mata sapphire-nya yang terlihat jernih, apalagi ketika mengedip-ngedipkannya lucu. Dan yang terakhir alias kelima, rambut pirang acak-acakan yang memperindah parasnya.

Refleks Sasuke memukul kepalanya ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan, berusaha mengusir pemikiran ngalor-ngidul tersebut.

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalamu, Teme? Apa perlu ku depak sekalian?" tanya Naruto polos.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Kalau kau memang penasaran kenapa tidak menanyai mereka secara langsung saja?

"Kau pikir saranmu itu juga tidak terpikir olehku, Teme? Aku bahkan sudah menanyainya berkali-kali. Tapi jawabannya sama sekali tak memuaskan."

"Memang apa jawaban mereka?"

"Rahasia."

Pletak!

"Temeeeeee~! Kenapa memukul lagi?"

Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan makhluk pirang di hadapannya ini. Bagaimana bisa Naruto berkata seperti itu disaat Sasuke penasaran setengah mati? Padahal kalau jawaban Naruto serius, mungkin saja Sasuke bisa menemukan kata kunci penting untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

"Salahmu, Usuratonkachi! Aku serius menanyaimu jawaban mereka malah kau menjawabnya rahasia? Kau ingin tahu penyebabnya atau tidak sih?" omel Sasuke_ out of character_, berhasil membuat eyang buyut Uchiha merasa tidur panjangnya tidak lazim.

Naruto _sweatdrop_ setelah menyadari kesalahpaha-ah tidak, kebodohan Teme-nya.

"Baka Teme! Yang kumaksud rahasia itu jawaban mereka! Bukan aku yang merahasiakannya padamu!" seru Naruto mencak-mencak.

Sasuke diam, merasa otaknya sedikit konslet dan sepertinya butuh penyervisan sesaat.

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas perkataan Naruto, tiba-tiba terdengar bel tanda jam istirahat telah selesai. Mendengar itu, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ck, sudah bel. Ayo ke kelas," ajak Sasuke sembari menarik tangan Naruto.

"Kyaa~!"

Jeritan tertahan itu berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Naruto pada Sasuke. Lagi-lagi, Naruto melihat Sakura, Ino dan Hinata tengah menatapnya dan tersenyum gaje. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak peduli, bahkan ia semakin gencar menyeret pemuda pirang.

* * *

><p>"Hujan, Teme..." keluh Naruto menatap sebal pada beribu rintik air yang sangat kencang menghantam bumi.<p>

Padahal saat bel pulang sekolah berdering, keadaan langit masih cerah. Kenapa ketika Naruto akan menjejakkan kakinya di tempat parkir malah hujan deras? Sungguh tidak adil, pikir Naruto.

"Terjang saja gimana?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sepertinya asik memandangi air berjatuhan tersebut.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat.

"Lupakan. Aku bawa PSP baru di tas," balas Sasuke menunjuk tas di gendongannya.

Naruto cemberut.

"Ayolah Teme, jarak dari gedung sekolah dan tempat parkir kan dekat. Basah sedikit saja ya?" ucap Naruto yang entah mengapa terdengar sedang merajuk pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan mendapati dirinya tengah diserang oleh jurus_ fox eyes no jutsu_ milik si pirang.

"Hn."

Naruto nyengir.

"Yey! Teme baik!" seru Naruto senang seraya mengambil ancang-ancang akan berlari menerjang hujan.

"Oi, Dobe!" tahan Sasuke.

"Apalagi Teme?" kata Naruto agak kesal lantaran acaranya diusik oleh sang_ raven_.

Sasuke tak langsung membalas, malahan, ia melepas jaket yang ia kenakan lalu membentangkannya di atas kepala mereka, otomatis posisi Sasuke kini tengah merangkul pundak Naruto dengan tangan kirinya.

"Agar kepalamu tidak semakin '_dobe_'," ujar Sasuke seakan mengerti tatapan Naruto padanya.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir lucu.

"Ukh... Teme jelek!"

"Usuratonkachi, diam dan perhatikan langkahmu!"

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto berlari beriringan menuju tempat parkir, tanpa mengetahui ada tiga pasang mata yang menatap adegan tersebut dengan tatapan berbinar.

* * *

><p>Serius, kali ini Sasuke sudah banyak mendapatkan bukti. Ini benar-benar kenyataan. Naruto, jeruknya, memang terancam akan kehadiran tiga gadis di sekeliling mereka.<p>

Hal ini diperkuat gara-gara suatu kejadian yang menimpa si pirang, yang mana Sasuke mempergokinya sendiri.

Tadi waktu pelajaran olahraga, kebodohan Dobe-nya ternyata tengah kambuh dan mencapai tingkat yang paling parah. Jujur Sasuke tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa saja yang ada di dalam kepala pirang Naruto? Sasuke berani bersumpah, kapasitas otak Naruto benar-benar keterlaluan.

Peristiwa apa?

Olahraga kali itu sepak bola, dan saat Naruto menendang bola, yang ada bukan bolanya yang melambung, akan tetapi kakinya yang cidera.

Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja karena kaki Naruto ternyata menendang batu yang ada di samping bola yang seharusnya ia tendang. Memang sih antara batu dan bola itu bentuknya hampir sama. Tapi ayolah, bukankah berbedaannya begitu mencolok?

Belum sempat bertindak akan nasib naas sang duren, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan tiga sosok gadis yang sekadar ia ketahui namanya tampak mendekati Naruto dengan raut wajah yang... cemas dan berbinar-binar? Demi eyang buyut Uchiha yang masih merasa tidur panjangnya tidak lazim, tampang macam apa itu?

"Naru-chan~! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Samar-samar Sasuke bisa mendengar suara centil Sakura bertanya pada Naruto, entah di dorong oleh apa, akhirnya Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menghampiri Naruto yang kini sedang dikerubungi.

"Bukan masalah besar kok, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto diakhiri cengiran lebar.

Namun sayang, cengiran Naruto berubah jadi jerit kesakitan ketika Sasuke dengan amat sengaja dan tanpa periketendangan menendang kaki Naruto yang cidera.

"_I__tai_, Teme!" seru Naruto diselingi ringisan

Sasuke mendengus.

"Dasar Dobe," ucapnya sebelum menggendong Naruto a la_ bridal style_, berniat membawa Naruto ke UKS tanpa memedulikan tampang cengo manusia yang berada di lapangan tersebut.

Tapi seingat Sasuke, ia juga sempat mendengar tiga suara pekikan tertahan yang berbeda dari kesemua jamaah yang cengo. Dan ternyata dugaannya benar, tiga orang itu Sakura, Ino dan Hinata.

Buktinya?

Saat ini, kala ia hendak mengobati luka di kaki si pirang, pintu UKS digebrak keras oleh tiga gadis ababil tersebut. Tanpa tahu sopan-santun mereka masuk dan langsung menghampiri ranjang dimana Naruto terbaring di atasnya dan Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Naruto-kun? Apa ma-masih sakit?" tanya Hinata lembut sambil menyentuh ringan kaki Naruto.

Sasuke menatap adegan itu tidak suka.

"Sedikit," balas Naruto diakhiri tawa renyah.

"Lain kali Naru-chan harus hati-hati," kata Ino sembari menepuk-nepuk bantal yang mengganjal kepala Naruto, "Nanti Sasuke bisa kesusahan saat meminta jatahnya."

'Hah?' batin Sasuke cengo, 'Jatah?'

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan berkedip-kedip; tanda kebingungan.

"Maksudnya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata malah menejerit kegirangan.

Sedangkan Sasuke?

'_What the hell with his adorable_?' batinnya merana, merasa dirinya tidak waras.

Bertingkah seakan menyelamatkan keadaan, Sakura langsung membekap mulut Ino yang hendak berucap kembali.

"Bukan apa-apa kok Naru-chan! Ya sudah, nikmati kesempatanmu!" seru Sakura riang sembari menyeret kedua temannya pergi keluar dari ruang UKS tersebut.

'Apa maksudnya dengan kesempatan? Mereka benar-benar mencurigakan,' batin Sasuke sambil berpikir keras.

"Teme~!" panggil Naruto, sukses membuyarkan pemikiran sang Uchiha.

"Hn?"

"Sakit~!" ucap Naruto yang entah mengapa terkesan manja di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum mengecek luka di kaki Naruto lagi. Setelah diamati baik-baik, Sasuke tiba-tiba mengerutkan keningnya, berhasil membuat Naruto memasang tampang takut.

"Ke-kenapa Teme?"

Sasuke menggeleng singkat.

"Kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang. Aku tidak mau ambil risiko."

Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto kembali tanpa persetujuan dari si pirang, sedangkan si pirang yang diperlakukan sedemikian rupa hanya pasrah. Dalam pemikirannya, lebih baik ia menuruti saran Sasuke daripada masa depannya terancam.

Sesampainya di kelas mereka, tanpa memedulikan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung, Sasuke sempat menganggukkan kepalanya singkat pada _sensei_ yang sedang mengajar, yang disambut dengan tampang cengo sang _sensei_.

Seakan tak memahami keadaan, cuek pantat bebek Sasuke mengambil tas miliknya dan milik Naruto kemudian menggendongnya setelah mendudukkan si duren di bangku terlebih dahulu. Lalu ia kembali menggendong Naruto di atas kedua lengannya.

"_Sensei_, kami mohon izin. Naruto butuh penangan lebih lanjut di Rumah Sakit atas cidera kakinya," ucap Sasuke.

Sensei hanya mengangguk kaku, pandangan matanya masih terpaku sedikit terselipi rasa syok. Tapi, apa peduli Sasuke? Bahkan yang lebih parah, Sasuke malah dengan santainya melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas, sedangkan Naruto sibuk membenarkan letak kedua tas yang digendong Sasuke di punggung.

Sampai sosok keduanya menghilang, keadaan kelas tersebut masih hening.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

He...

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>'Aku harus membuktikannya sendiri,' tekad Sasuke.<p>

Hari ini kelas Sasuke dan Naruto sedang praktek memainkan piano di ruang musik. Sensei memberikan satu jam pelajaran kepada muridnya untuk latihan sejenak sebelum pengambilan nilai dimulai.

Sedari tadi Naruto serius memperhatikan partitur yang ada di hadapannya. Sedikit ragu, ia menarikan jarinya di tuts piano tersebut, sukses membuat Sasuke yang berada didekatnya mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengarnya.

"Apa-apaan permainanmu itu, Dobe? Kuncinya F bukan G!" seru Sasuke langsung mengambil refleks mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto.

Naruto cemberut.

"Aku buta not balok, Teme~! Hueeeeeee!"

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Coba mainkan lagi!" perintah Sasuke seenak pantat ayam sembari meraih tangan Naruto dan mele-

"Kyaaaa!"

Gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti tepat saat tangan Naruto mendarat di tuts piano. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, hanya untuk menemukan tiga gadis lagi-lagi menatap Dobe-nya dengan intens. Sasuke berani bertaruh, pasti yang berteriak lagi-lagi tiga gadis gaje tersebut.

"Teme, itu not apa?"

Sasuke mengalihkan perhantiannya kembali pada Naruto.

"Not re empat ketukan, si seperempat ketukan, dan sol satu ketukan. Dari tanda kres naik setengah nada sampai tanda pugar kembali normal," jelas Sasuke agak mendekat ke arah Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk parititur agar lebih mudah dipahami.

"Kya!"

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara jeritan. Sasuke berusaha menahan emosinya mendengar suara menyebalkan itu, oleh karenanya, Sasuke melemparkan _death glare_ pada tiga gadis ababil ini. Akan tetapi bukannya merasa takut, sang tiga gadis malah cekikikan gaje seraya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah tangan Sasuke yang berada... di pinggang Naruto?

_'What the hell_!' batin Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya, yang disambut oleh desahan kecewa dari Sakura, Ino dan Hinata.

Mendapati reaksi mereka yang sangat kentara berhasil menimbulkan kerutan di kening Sasuke. Otak jeniusnya berpikir dua permasalahan sekaligus.

'Senang saat aku dan Naruto bersentuhan? Kecewa saat aku menjauh dari Naruto?'

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Namun tak lama kemudian, lebaran kedua mata menghiasi wajahnya.

_'For a God's Sak_e! Jadi selama ini mereka... mereka...'

Sasuke refleks menyeringai licik.

'Sedikit pelajaran untuk awal tak apa kan?'

"Temeeeeeee~! Bagaimana ini? Aku galaaaauuuu~!" rajuk Naruto.

Sang bungsu Uchiha berdehem.

"Begini..."

Sasuke berdiri dari dudukknya, kemudian berpindah ke belakang Naruto dan mendudukkan diri di sana, sehingga posisi kakinya kini mengapit Naruto, sedangkan punggung si pirang bertemu dengan dada si_ raven_. Tidak menyadari keadaan, Naruto malah membiarkan Sasuke berperilaku sesuka hatinya, karena yang ada di kepalanya kini hanyalah bagaimana cara agar dirinya bisa mendapat nilai melebihi batas standar.

Tangan Sasuke otomatis melingkari Naruto ketika jemarinya meraih tuts-tuts piano.

"Letakkan telapak tanganmu di punggung tanganku. Perhatikan baik-baik dan hafalkan."

Naruto mengangguk lalu menuruti titah Sasuke.

Alunan piano yang dimainkan jemari Sasuke dan Naruto bercampur menjadi satu, menciptakan harmoni yang gemulai nun indah. Terhanyut, Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Naruto, membuatnya dapat menghirup aroma citrus dari sana. Begitu menenangkan.

'Mungkin sedikit melenceng jauh tidak apa.'

Pada akhirnya, niat Sasuke yang ingin mengerjai tiga gadis tersebut malah membuatnya terbius akan rasa nyaman mempesona yang sama sekali belum pernah ia alami, telak mengabaikan berbagai macam tatapan di sekeliling mereka. Jangan tanya, tentu saja ia juga tak peduli pada nasib Sakura, Ino dan Hinata yang kini mulai tumbang satu-persatu dari berdirinya.

Bagi Sasuke, moment bersama Naruto lebih penting dari segala sesuatu yang ada di muka bumi.

* * *

><p>Pulang sekolah, bertepatan sekali dengan diri Sasuke yang sedang berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya setelah dari toilet. Sedari tadi senyum tipis tak henti-hentinya bertengger di wajah pemuda penyuka tomat tersebut, bahkan berhasil membuat beberapa siswa dan guru yang kebetulan ada di sana mengalami segala hal yang berhubungan dengan merah. Ck.<p>

Yah, bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidak tersenyum-senyum sendiri jika kini suasana hatinya sedang dalam tingkat paling baik; bahagia. Mengapa bisa? Sedikit bocoran, ada kaitannya dengan duren berjalan dan musik.

Sesampainya di depan kelas, Sasuke mengangguk penuh hormat pada _sensei_ yang baru saja hendak keluar dari kelasnya, tidak lupa memerkan senyum paling menawan yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan. _Sensei_ yang melihat itu pun menyambutnya dengan mulut yang menganga lebar dan mata yang terbelalak terkejut. Dan sepertinya perilaku Sasuke juga berdampak pada sebagian murid yang tak sengaja memandang ke arahnya.

Tidak peduli, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki memasuki kelas, berjalan ke arah Naruto yang masih terduduk di bangkunya tampak asyik bercengkrama bersama Gaara, Kiba, Neji dan Shikamaru yang mengelilingi sosoknya.

"Ah, Teme! Beruntung sekali kau baru datang saat bel pulang!"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang!" seru Naruto riang sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

"Dobe, aku tahu alasan 'mereka' memperhatikanmu."

Cengiran Naruto langsung berubah menjadi tampang penasaran. Ya, Naruto tahu benar kata "mereka" yang dimaksud Sasuke ialah Sakura, Ino dan Hinata.

"Apa Teme? Apa?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

"Kau harus janji tidak akan menyesal?"

Naruto mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Alasannya adalah..."

"Mhh!"

Sasuke langsung mengecup bibir Naruto mesra. Merasa tak ada penolakan, ia menjilat permukaan bibir Naruto kemudian memasukkan lidahnya dan memagutnya lembut. Terlena, tangan kanannya meraih tengkuk Naruto lalu mendorongnya agar pagutan yang didominasi oleh Sasuke ini lebih dalam.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke melepas pagutannya. Ia tertawa tertahan melihat tampang tidak bisa dideskripsikan milik Naruto.

"Ayo Naru-koi, kita pulang."

Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto sebelum meraih tasnya. Melihat si pirang sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya, Sasuke berinisiatif merangkul pinggang Naruto lalu membawanya melangkah untuk keluar dari kelas.

Setelah sosok Sasuke dan Naruto menghilang...

"Sh-Shika...? Kau... juga melihatnya kan...?"

"Y-ya."

"Neji... I-ini mimpi...?"

"Kurasa ti-tidak Gaara..."

Di sudut lain, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata yang tadi tercengang kini saling berpandangan.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"KYAAAAA!" teriak mereka bertiga kesenangan.

GBRAAAK!

"APA-APAAN ANAK AYAM ITU! BERANI-BERANINYA BERPERILAKU MESUM PADA NARUTO!" teriak Gaara murka usai dirinya telah kembali mendapatkan kendali tubuhnya.

"AKAN KUBUNUH AYAM ITU!" teriak Kiba tak kalah murka.

Yah, harap dimaklumi, karena Gaara memang sangat overprotektif pada si pirang alias adik sepupunya itu, sedangkan Kiba hanya sebatas ikut-ikutan berteriak lantaran terbawa reaksi Gaara. Dasar persahabatan yang indah.

Dan Neji serta Shikamaru hanya bisa berharap _mood_ buruk yang sedang melanda uke mereka tidak berimpas pada diri mereka. Bisa-bisa tidak dapat jatah. Ck, ck.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE!<strong>

"Ke-kenapa kau menciumku... Sasuke?" kata Naruto hampir berbisik lantaran suaranya yang amat pelan tersebut, namun tetap saja Sasuke bisa mendengar suaranya.

Di sebuah jalan sepi dekat danau, Sasuke tetap melangkahkan kakinya walau kini matanya menatap ke arah Naruto yang sedang berusaha menyamai langkahnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Wajah Naruto sontak memerah.

"Bu-bukankah kau tadi ingin memberi tahu, a-alasan kenapa Sakura, Ino dan Hinata me-mengawasiku?"

Sasuke terkekeh. Lagi-lagi, ia mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir Naruto.

"Hn. Itu tadi alasannya."

"Yang mana...?"

"Pikir saja sendiri."

"Ukh! Teme jelek!"

"Kau tak pantas berkata seperti itu pada kekasihmu, Dobe."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Sejak aku menciummu."

"_Pervert!_"

"Hn."

**OWARI!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mm... Hai! ^^"<strong>

**#digampar**

**Pertama, Zuki minta maaf karena Fic Zuki yang belum kelar masih terbengkalai.**

**Kedua, Zuki minta maaf karena kelamaan "break" dari FFN dengan kesan tak bertanggung jawab melanjutkan Fic.**

**Ketiga, Zuki minta uang buat bayar tagihan internet. #plakplakplak**

**...  
><strong>

**Oke, lupakan yang terakhir. =="**

**Akhir-akhir ini Fandom Naruto spesialis Sasuke & Naruto semakin sepi ya? **

**Pada kemana nih? ;A;**

**...**

**O ya, untuk Fic multichap Zuki yang belom selese, sebisa mungkin Zuki usahakan untuk melanjutkannya. Okay? ;)**

**Jadi sebagai come back, Zuki kasih oneshot gaje ini. :p #gaje**

**~o#O#o~**

**o- Review or Flame, please? -o**

**o- With Silent Soul -o**

**o- Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka -o**


End file.
